1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical methods and medical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
When treating the heart with an endoscope or the like, procedures in which a medical device such as an endoscope is introduced into the pericardial cavity from under the xiphoid process are conventionally known (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,781).
In the case of a procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,781, the route of the device from under the xiphoid process to an affected area becomes relatively long.
Furthermore, in the supine position, which is a common position for a medical operation, the pericardial cavity on the back side of the heart becomes compressed. In particular, in the vicinity of the pulmonary veins of the left atrium, a sufficient gap that allows insertion of a device between the heart and the pericardium does not exist from the beginning. A site where it is not possible to insert a device via the pericardial cavity, as described above, is usually treated from inside the heart.